


Game Over: Lapidot

by halokit1231



Series: Game Over AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a girl Peridot never thought she sees in the game room comes to find her she decides she has to formally meet her. Things are going well until Peridot's roommate steps in.-HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny dry, hot Saturday in August. Perfect for a day out, swimming, going to the beach, having a fun time with friends. Or if you were a certain engineering student named Peridot. It was a perfect day to hide out in the basement of the science building with a bunch of sweaty boys and play video games. Peridot wasn’t really one for going out on pretty days, if she could help it, she wasn’t one for going out at all. She’d rather sit in the science building and work on some of the many projects she had piled up or go to work at her intern job at the Google offices in the city. 

Then with the little time she got off she came down here to the deep, dark basement of the science building that several of the students had turned into a gamers paradise. The basement held consoles going back as early as the Atari and leading up to ones as new as the Play Station 4. There were neon signs that lit up the room and everything was video game themed. Peridot and some of the other engineering students even managed to set up an alarm that would go off if a video game or console was taken. Of course the school knew and they weren’t terribly happy with it but they didn’t say anything about it. As long as Ms. Diamond was around so was the gaming club.

Peridot was caught up in an intense game of Super Smash brothers with one of the other guys. The boy she was challenging was sitting on the edge of the couch, teeth clenched and eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to get a hit back on Peridot. Peridot on the other hand looked bored as she leaned back on the couch watching the screen intendedly and dodging the others attacks with ease. He was at about 135% while she was at 15% the fact that he’d gotten that many hits on her was pretty impressive but a kick off the ledge and he’d be good as gone. With a final power up and a final kick she pushed him off the edge of the arena. He went flying and disappeared into the distance the game over screen appeared along with a voice repeating the words on the screen. 

The boys mouth fell open and he stared dumbfounded by the game over screen before him. He took a deep breath in through his nose and slammed the controller down on the table next to them. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk away “Beaten by the freaking cripple.” He muttered loud enough for Peridot to hear him, she rolled her eyes at him and went back to the character selection screen as another larger boy sat down next to her to play. She always heard comments about her hands from the sore losers she played against. At first she tried to explain to them that she lost her hands in a bad accident. But they never seemed to listen or care so after a while she just gave up on explaining anything to them.

As the game started the door to the basement opened and a girl stepped inside. No one in the room bothered to look away from their games. The girl stood in front of the door awkwardly looking around until she spotted the messy haired blonde girl she was looking for. She smiled to herself and walked towards the girl leaving small puddles of water behind her as she went. Even when she was standing right behind the two they didn’t notice until a drop of water from the girls hair hit Peridot on the shoulder, startling her and making her jump. Peridot spun around beginning to snap at the girl

“Hey! Didn’t you see the sign? No wet clo…” Peridot stopped mid-sentence when she saw the girl though. The person she was playing with looked over his shoulder a moment to look at who Peridot was yelling at. He wasn’t expecting to stop but when he saw the girl he did and turned fully around in his seat to look at her. The girl had blue hair that was styled into a pixie cut, she had a sweet smile to match the gentle features of her face and wide deep blue eyes. By now more people had turned to stare everyone seemed to be holding their breaths as they stared at her. Girls rarely came into the gaming club and the ones that did usually weren’t as pretty as her. She laughed sheepishly and patted at her wet hair with her left hand, the other held a small envelop.

“Yeah, sorry. Guess I didn’t dry off as well as I thought I did.” She said her voice was sweet and made her sound kind. No one spoke back to her they all just stared at her, she stood there a moment awkwardly not looking away from Peridot. She laughed again and cleared her throat. “Well, I just needed to bring you this letter…. It’s from Mr. Jewls.” She said awkwardly offering the letter to Peridot, Peridot looked down to her hand and saw the letter was a little wet too. She slowly reached up and took the letter still not speaking her hand lightly brushed against the other girls hand making Peridot’s face flush more. The boy next to her looked to Peridot then to Lapis before slowly turning around and unpausing the game. Peridot and the girl just stared at each other for a very long time before the girl shifted and pointed towards the door. 

“Well, Ummm…. I better be going…. If you need me I’m uh…. Lapis Lazuli look me up…” She says slowly backing away, she turned fully and her blue sundress spun with her flaring out at the bottom. The back of the dress was a tie around at her neck and showed her upper back, on her upper back was a blue tattooed seashell. Even after she was out the door everyone kept watching after her, Peridot looked to the letter in her hand and felt her face heat up again. She turned in her seat and held the letter to her mouth, even as she was staring at her own character getting its butt kicked she didn’t move.

It didn’t take long for Peridot to figure out what was happening, this had happened back when she was in high school with another girl. She stared at the letter again and realized that she was crushing on a girl she’d only said one thing too. “Oh no…” she whispered just as the game before her announced “Game over.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peridot drudged up the stairs out of the basement and to the first floor. She had to cover her eyes as they adjusted to the light of the sun shining through the windows. Uncovering her eyes she saw the science building was practically a ghost town, no one was there. But she could see them all bustling around outside in the sun. She pulled her sunglasses down over her normal glasses and stepped outside. The instant she set foot outside she wanted to turn and go back inside to hide from the heat. But something stopped her from doing that. 

Through the annoying crowds of people she saw the same blue haired girl from before standing under a tree talking with someone. She looked to the note that she was still holding, she’d read it before she left. It was from her robotics teacher. The note was about a robotics contest coming up and he wanted her to enter with some of the recent robots she’d been working on. She could win if she entered, she knew that for a fact but her robots were still in the prototype stage and not ready to be shown yet. She looked from the note and back to the blue haired girl that called herself Lapis. She was laughing about something and the other person she was talking to was still hidden behind other people.

Peridot began to walk towards Lapis, pushing past the other students that got in her way. She’d made a fool of herself back in the game room and she had to fix it. As she got closer, more people began to move away to show who Lapis was talking to and Peridot stopped in her tracks. First her breath hitched in her throat then it boiled back down to a small heat in her stomach. 

‘Pearl.’ She thought glaring at the girl talking with Lapis. Pearl was another engineering student she and Peridot shared a few classes and Peridot hated her. Lapis shook her head a moment trying to shake the angered thoughts out of her head. She was on a mission. A mission to make her look like less of an idiot to Lapis and she couldn’t let that mission be ruined by some pointy nosed idiot. So she began walking towards the two girls again getting closer she could pick up on their conversation.

“Come on, Pearl. One party isn’t going to kill you. Let Amethyst watch Steven for the night.” Lapis was saying  
“No way, I’d come home to a burnt down house.” Pearl replied  
“You and Garnet could make it into a date night!” Lapis said in a teasing voice, Pearl’s face lit up and she looked away quickly.  
“We’re not dating…..” before either of them could say anything else their attention was brought away from their conversation and to Peridot who was now standing a few feet away from them. Pearl frowned at Peridot and Peridot glared at her from the corner of her eye. Pearl turned away from them and said “I’m going to go now.” Before she began walking away.

“Alright, think that party tonight!” Lapis called back waving bye. She then turned back to Peridot and smiled her smile was gentle and warming. “Hey, it’s you again.” Lapis said coolly. “Do you need some help?” Lapis asked nicely, for a moment the thought of saying no and running crossed Peridot’s mind but she refused to act on it.

“No. I came to thank you for dropping off this letter.” Peridot explained nonchalantly. Her voice sounded calm and detached and she hoped that hid her nerves.

“It’s no problem. I was heading this way after swim practice anyways.” Lapis explained with a shrug, Peridot just nodded her head and they both stood in an awkward silence. Peridot really wasn’t good at social situations. Unless it involved kicking the butt of some poor sap at video games then she was great at it. But she did manage to break the silence

“Are you one of his students?” she asked, Lapis shook her head no.

“I’m not a robotics student if that’s what you mean. But I guess you could say I’m a student of his. He’s teaching me to pilot a plane.” She explained, now that was interesting. For one Peridot didn’t even know Mr. Jewls knew how to fly a plane and for two she’d never really met anyone who could fly one. “I take it you’re one of his students.” Peridot nodded her head and Lapis smiled more. “That’s so cool. What do build?”

“Robots.” Peridot answered bluntly, Lapis laughed and rolled her eyes a bit.

“Obviously.” She was about to say something else when The Element Song begin play from Peridot’s pocket. Her face turned deep red as she began to dig through her pockets frantically to find and silence her phone. She grabbed it out of her pocket and hung up on whoever was calling her without even bothering to check the caller ID. Her face was still beat red when she heard Lapis laughing. “Wow, you really are a science fan.” She said and Peridot’s face went red all the way up to her ears. 

She was both embarrassed and angry, she thought this girl wouldn’t make fun of her over this stuff. But no, of course not! All pretty girls made fun of her. 

“That’s pretty cool.” Lapis said and the anger in Peridot was put out quickly. Cool? No one ever called Peridot’s interest in science cool. “By the way, I never did get your name.”

“Peridot….” She replied the blush falling from her face until the only red on her face was because of the heat outside. Lapis nodded her head, accepting this new information.

“Are you going to the party tonight?” Peridot shook her head no, she never went to the college parties. Too loud and with too many annoying people that she hated.

“Where is it at?” she asked for once in her life actually considering going to a party. The Element Song began to play again and Peridot let out a little growl as she glared at the caller ID. It was her freaking roommate, Peridot hung up on the call glaring at the phone still.

“It sounds like someone really wants your attention. I need to be going anyways, how about I give you my number and I’ll text it to you?” Lapis offered holding her hand out for a moment. Getting a girls number the same week, no, the same DAY as she met the girl? This must have been a record for Peridot. Peridot couldn’t say anything she just unlocked her phone, opened the new contact tap and handed it to Lapis. She put her information in it and before handing the phone back even took a selfie for the contact picture. She placed the phone in Peridot’s hand and began to leave.

“Hope to see you at the party!” she yelled over her shoulder waving bye as she left. Peridot stood watching after Lapis and feeling happy, actually. She looked down to her phone only for her happiness to be replaced by annoyance when she saw a text on her phone from her roommate.


	3. Chapter 3

_Where r u?!?!? My computers busted again and I need 2 get on it!_  
The text on her phone read. Of course it was broken. It was always broken whenever Jasper tried to use it. Peridot began walking again while she texted her roommate back.

 _Have you tried turning it off and on again?_  
Was the first thing she asked. She didn’t bother to say excuse me when she pumped into people and kept her eyes focused on her phone.

 _Yes! And stop referencing your stupid British tv shows at me!_  
The reply came quickly, she rolled her eyes and texted back

 _It wasn’t a reference. It was a legitimate question. What’s the computer doing?_  
Jasper was no good with computers, why she kept using one baffled Peridot. Jasper was a total technophobe but still insisted on using it. Peridot still believes that she must have been out of her mind the day she agreed to be roommates with Jasper.

 _It’s frozen and isn’t responding to anything I do. Just come here and look at it!_  
At least the problem sounded easy to fix, that was a small miracle. Walking out to the parking lot her moped parked amongst the other brightly colored scooters waiting for her. Jewelsville was a small college town and with the price of tuition these days, most college students like her were opting out for mopeds now instead of actual cars. Hers was lime green, most everything she owned was green in some shade or other. Her and Jasper’s apartment wasn’t all that far from campus, about a five minute drive on a good day.

When she arrived at the apartment she felt like she was covered in sweat from the heat and in desperate need for a shower. No one appeared to be home or at least Jasper wasn’t sitting on the couch fighting with her computer. So maybe she could sneak into the shower real quick. She quietly made her way through the living room, dropping her phone on the living room table and towards the bathroom. When the room across from the bathroom had its door fly open. “Peridot that better be you. Cause I’m in no mood for burglars.” Jasper said stepping out of the room. 

Peridot grumbled a bit and turned towards her roommate. Her roommate was a very large women with extremely long black hair and hazel eyes. She was majoring in Military History and minoring in Political science. An odd combination that didn’t feel like it should fit for her. At least that’s what Peridot said if you asked her about it. She was also extremely strong and buff her favorite hobbies were bossing people around and getting into fights. “Peridot! Get over here and look at this thing!” Jasper commanded making Peridot turn around to face her.

Peridot walked towards her and followed her into her room. This was actually the first time she’d been in her roommate’s room, it was surprisingly orderly. Everything had a spot and was in that spot, no dirty clothes or weights on the floor and no dirty dishes anywhere in the room. Even her bed was made without so much as a wrinkle in the sheets. Peridot couldn’t help but be a bit bitter about this, Jasper was always making a mess of the living room. So where did she get off keeping her room this tidy?

The computer was on Jasper’s desk and the screen was frozen on one page that was covered in ads. “Oh my god.” Peridot muttered walking over to the computer and looking at it. “Christ, Jasper. What did you do to this thing?” Peridot asked as she got to work on trying to unfreeze the computer. The computer wouldn’t even turn off.

“I don’t know. I was just clicked on one of those ads and suddenly this happened. You’re the computer geek, figure out what to do.” Jasper replied leaning against the wall. Peridot let out an agitated grumble but didn’t respond. She pulled the desk chair out and sat down to get to work.

“This is going to take a while. Stop hovering and leave me alone.” Peridot said with a dismissive hand wave, she didn’t even bother to look over her shoulder at Jasper. Jasper rolled her eyes but left the room so Peridot could work in private. She went out to the living room and flopped down onto the couch. She turned the tv on while waiting for Peridot to come back out. While she was watching Peridot’s phone began to go off, her eyes darted down to Peridot’s phone looking at the flashing blue dot on it.

“Hey! You’re phone’s going off.” She yelled only to get no response back. She sat up and yelled again “Nerd! You’re phones going off!” Peridot still didn’t respond. Jasper snatched the phone off the coffee table and was about to take the phone to Peridot when it went off again. A picture of a familiar blue haired girl flashed on the screen. Jasper blinked at the screen before swiping the answer button, there were two texts from the blue haired girl.  _  
_

 _The party’s tonight starting at 10 and it’s at 1800 Beryl Lane._  
The first message read  
 _Hope to see you there! ;)_  
Jasper looked to the contact name and felt herself begin to grin. Just who she thought. She began to text back

 _I’ll be there! Mind if I bring a friend?_  
There wasn’t a reply for several minutes  
 _Of course! The more the merrier, right?_  
Jasper’s grin grew and she dropped the phone on the table turning back to the tv. It was another half hour before Peridot even came out of the room. She rubbed her nose 

“Good lord, women. You had more viruses on that computer then the plague had victims.” She said walking up behind Jasper, she looked to the tv to see what was on and cringed as she saw a man get hit over the head with a metal chair. There was a dent in the chair and the man was bleeding from his nose and spat out several teeth.

“Whatever.” Jasper shrugged clearly not caring about what Peridot had just said. She reached forward and grabbed Peridot’s phone off the table. She held it out to Peridot who snatched it up and checked the messages. She saw the exchange and the color washed out of her face.

“You were replying to my messages?! That’s an invasion of my privacy!” she snapped holding her phone close to her chest. Jasper sat up and turned towards Peridot.

“Yeah, yeah.” She said with a dismissive wave of her hand, she leaned over the back of the couch and grinned again. “But listen you and I are going to that party. Don’t ask any questions. We just are.“


	4. Chapter 4

The music was loud, the lights were obnoxiously bright and flashing, there were way too many people and the house felt smaller and more cramped then it was. Peridot was starting to really regret the decision to go to this party. But even if she had said she didn’t want to go Jasper would have forced her to go with. She still had no idea why Jasper wanted to go to the party so badly but also didn’t bother asking. There was probably someone she wanted to fight with attending the party.

She kept her back pressed against the wall closest to the door but furthest from the dance floor and from the other party goers. The only reason she even agreed to go to this party was for Lapis but she hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the blue other since she got to the party. Then of course Jasper ditched her as soon as they got there. Peridot grabbed her phone out of her pocket checking for any messages from Lapis. No new messages, she shoved her phone back into her pocket and went back to watching people enter the party. The party had been going for over two hours now and new people were still coming in. 

Of course Peridot had only been there for half an hour but she’d already lost count of the new people coming into the party. A few would bring beer with them but most just came in empty handed. Peridot looked away from the door searching the crowd for Lapis again. How hard could it be to find a blue haired girl in a crowd of college students? Sure, she wasn’t exactly tall but she shouldn’t be this hard to find.

She began to get irritable standing in the overly hot room with the overly loud music and overly bright lights. She shoved her hands in her jean pockets and began heading for the door. She had to fight way through the crowd until she managed to make it outside where the music was still loud but muffled and less irritating. It was mostly couples outside and they were all so wrapped up in one and other that they didn’t notice anything else going on around them.

The amount of affection and love just made her more irritable and made her want to leave more. She was about to turn and go back into the party when someone covered her eyes from behind. She could smell a mix of coconut and ocean salt “Guess who.” A familiar voice said, she didn’t laugh or try to guess she just reached up and took the hands off her eyes.

“We don’t know each other well enough for that.” She said turning around to face Lapis who was pretending to pout.

“You’re no fun.” She said sticking her tongue out for a moment Peridot looked down at Lapis’s lips but she looked straight back up as not to stare. Lapis had stopped her fake pouting and was smiling now. The strobe lights from the house behind her had turned blue and shinned blue light around her. Her hair wasn’t wet like the last time they talked so now it was kind of poofy and soft looking. She was dressed in a light blue crop top with a dark blue diamond on it and a long light blue skirt.

 _‘Compliment her.’_ A voice in Peridot’s mind hissed at her. “You like blue.” She said and instantly wanted to strangle herself. Duh she liked blue, her freaking hair was dyed blue.

“Yeah and you like green.” Lapis replied pointing to the green flannel shirt Peridot was wearing. Peridot grabbed the over shirt instinctively and pulled it closed trying to hide her “I like to party and by party I mean stay in and play video games” shirt underneath it. 

“It’s a nice color.” Lapis smiled at this comment and replied

“So is blue. They’d make a pretty unique match too.” Peridot looked away a bit as she thought too much into the comment. Blue and green a unique match? Was she talking about the two of them? Nah, she couldn’t be. That’d be weird, right? “I’m glad to see you here, I wanted to talk to you more.” Lapis’s voice brought Peridot out of over thinking the earlier comment and back to Earth. Lapis was smiling but not looking directly at Peridot, she was looking just over her shoulder.

“That would be nice.” Lapis smile grew brighter and she reached for Peridot’s hand, lightly grabbing it. Peridot noticed Lapis grab her hand out of the corner of her hand and suddenly felt extremely self-conscious about how her hands were made. She’d made them herself, true and it was realistic looking and extremely functional but it was still cold and there was the little problem of the fingers popping off from time to time. It wasn’t perfect and what if Lapis noticed that? What if Lapis somehow found out that Peridot’s hand was in fact imperfect.

If Lapis had noticed that the hand was imperfect she wasn’t saying anything, because she was now lightly tugging Peridot towards the back of the house.

“It’s quieter back here and there are less couple having make out sessions.” Lapis explained as they turned the corner of the house. Out back there were a few people smoking and chatting with each other. But Lapis walked right past them and went straight towards the fenced in garden that was Topaz’s pride and joy. A chill went down Peridot’s spine. She hadn’t even been to Topaz’s house before or much less spoken with her but everyone knew that Topaz’s garden was her life’s work. The only thing in this world that Topaz loved more than her garden was Cat and even that was up for debate.

“We’re not supposed to go in there.” Peridot said simply as she dug her feet in the ground no longer letting Lapis pull her along. Lapis turned back to her with a questioning look before smiling.

“Don’t worry about it, I take care of this garden whenever Topaz and Cat go away. I’m allowed in, I even got a key.” Lapis explained pulling a key out of a small pocket on her skirt. Peridot didn’t move though, she wasn’t allowed to enter the garden and she didn’t know if Lapis was actually an exception or not. 

They’d be breaking a rule, if not an actual law, if they were caught and Peridot was a stickler for the rules. Lapis must have noticed Peridot’s discomfort because instead of trying to get Peridot to move towards the garden again, she just sat down on the ground gently tugging Peridot down with her. “If it makes you uncomfortable, we’ll just sit here.” They both sat on the ground neither speaking or doing anything just sitting together letting the muffled music flow around them. Lapis spoke first

“Do you want to tell me a bit about yourself first or should I go first?” Peridot thought for a moment. She could go on and on about herself if it were someone else but right now nothing interesting was coming to mind.

“You go first.” Lapis nodded and thought

“Ok, first my name really is Lapis Lazuli. My mom really loved puns and my dad’s last name was Lazuli.” She giggled a little at this, it was a quiet gentle laugh almost unnoticeable. “I was raised in Hawaii where my mom taught me how to surf while my dad started me on my interest in flight. I moved here when I was about ten and I hate looking at my reflection in mirrors. Not entirely sure why, mirrors just kind of creepied me out. Weird, huh?” Peridot unintentionally nodded her yes and made Lapis laugh louder. Which made her realize she’d just nodded yes.

“No! Not weird. I mean mirrors are….. Mirrors are….” Peridot began trying to think of a reason as to why mirrors could be considered creepy but couldn’t come up with much.

“It’s ok, it’s a weird fear.” Lapis said when she finished laughing. “I’m majoring in marine ecology and minoring in marine biology.” Lapis explained then leaned towards Peridot. “Ok, now tell me about you.”

“Alright…. My name’s Peridot and I was born in Nebraska….. Umm…..” she was having trouble thinking of what to say honestly she was having trouble thinking, period. “I’m majoring in engineering with a minor in robotics. I built….. Things….. And umm…. I don’t know….” Peridot shrugged. She hated to admit that she didn’t know what to say but it was better than sitting there making a fool of herself by taking breaks every sentence to say “Um.”

“What kind of things to you build. Like what kind of robots?” Lapis asked urging Peridot to keep talking, she seemed genuinely interested. Peridot felt torn. She wanted to talk about her latest inventions but she also didn’t like telling others about them because she always had this nagging fear that they’d steal her idea. But a look towards the gentle smile and genuine interest in Lapis’s eyes made her continue. 

“Currently I’m working on a most independent portable worker. The idea for it is to be small and portable with many different functions. One being a camera, it would walk on its own and could get into small or tight spots videotaping what’s in them. Another would be for more constructive purposes. It would work like a miniature cement mixer. It could go around construction sites filling small spots that are in need of cement. It’s all a work in progress though and currently only able to work as a near self-thinking camera.” Peridot explained feeling less awkward now and more confident while she spoke of the invention. “I might break them into two separate inventions…” she said this as more of a personal thought aloud.

“That’s so cool.” Lapis grinned her eyes shining and impressed by all this. “That’s all really amazing, you could help so many people with these kinds of ideas.” Peridot actually felt bashful now, usually people weren’t entirely interested in her plans. They continued talking after that, it was odd things. Mostly things about nature like the sea, the sky and space. They lost track of time and soon enough over two hours had past. While they were talking there was a loud growl from Lapis’s stomach and now she blushed. She giggled awkwardly and looked away, rubbing the back of her neck. “I’m kind of hungry. Think I’ll go get a snack, you want to come with?” she tilted her head towards the house.

“No thank you, I’ll wait out here for you.” Peridot replied, Lapis nodded her head and stood up wiping grass off her skirt.

“Alright, I’ll be back in a bit.” Peridot watched as she walked back towards the house and then disappeared in it. Only now did she realize how fast and hard her heart was beating. She also realized now that she was sweating, she couldn’t tell if it was from nerves or the humid heat. Hard to believe it’d been so dry earlier that day or to get humid for the night. Peridot checked her  
sat on the ground thinking about her conversation with Lapis and waiting for her for about five minutes. Before she noticed that it was taking Lapis a rather long time to get a snack. She looked back to the house and noticed there were less people outside.

She stood up brushing any dirt or grass off her own pants before heading for the house. The party was still going crazy and strong, no one seemed to notice that it was nearly two am now. Peridot had to push her way through the crowd to get to the snack table that was nearly empty other than some crumbs and left over plastic cups. Lapis was nowhere in sight, Peridot’s heart fell after that. 

Could Lapis have left? Could she have really not been interested in Peridot and just left without saying anything? Peridot made her way back into the crowd and towards the front room. She stopped in the doorway looking around. 

The first thing that caught her eye was the fact that some of the frat boys were pushing Pearl, who she could only assume was very drunk, towards the door. Pearl was laughing and one of the guys had their hand resting on her hip while another had his hand on her shoulder pulling her shirt sleeve down just a bit. She hated Pearl sure, but she hated and distrusted frat boys more.  
She began to stalk towards the frat boys head held high and trying to be intimidating when she stopped again. 

She saw in one of the corners was Jasper hovering over someone and holding their arm. Taking a closer look she saw it was Lapis and she looked incredibly uncomfortable if not a bit fearful. Peridot stood frozen in her spot in the middle of the bustling room of party goers. She looked from Pearl and the frat boys to Lapis and Jasper back to Pearl. On one hand she wanted to get the frat boys as far from Pearl as possible but on the other hand she wanted to get Jasper as far from Lapis as possible and there was no time to do both.

Finally the answer as too what to do was given to her when the noise around her died down and heavy footsteps drew closer to her. She looked back to see Garnet storming towards the frat boys and Pearl. The partiers parted ways for her like she was moses and they were the red sea, even Peridot stepped out of the way to let her pass.

Once Garnet passed and the party was going around Peridot again she took a deep shaky breath and then began to move towards Jasper and Lapis again. Her heart rate had picked up again but less from nerves and more from fear this time. As she got closer she could pick up some of what Jasper and Lapis were saying.

“Oh come on, remember all the fun times we had together?” she could hear Jasper’s rough voice, she couldn’t hear what Lapis replied with but she did hear Jasper say.  
“What? It wasn’t fun for you? You hurt me.”  Her tone was mocking and faked. Peridot saw Jasper’s hand move from the wall pinning Lapis and towards Lapis’s face. When she got closer she could see Jasper cradling Lapis’s face and Jasper’s mean grin. “It’s just one dance, Lapis. I won’t let you go until you say yes.” Peridot wasn’t sure what she’d do once she got up to them. She may be roommates with Jasper but was still slightly terrified of her and really did not want to make her angry. But she could also tell Lapis wasn’t happy and didn’t want Lapis in this situation anymore. She had to do something, it wasn’t like the situation would defuse itself. Until it did.

“EVERYONE GET OUT! SOMEBODY CALLED THE COPS!” a voice yelled from the front of the house and suddenly the entire party broke into “I can’t get arrested!” and “If I get arrested my parents will kill me!” and lots of college kids swearing. As soon as Jasper heard the mention of the police she dropped Lapis and spun around moving towards the exit as quickly as possible but also moving towards Peridot. Lapis ran the opposite direction and Peridot lost sight of her as Jasper came closer. Jasper saw her and roughly grabbed her arm

“Good timing nerd, we gotta get out of here.” Jasper said dragging Peridot along with her towards the back exit. It was a stampede for the exit as everyone tried to get out as quickly as possible. Outside was a worse mess then inside as teenagers tried to get away from the house as quickly as possible. 

Many of them were running from the house in all kinds of directions while others were trying to sneak around to the front to get to their cars.  
Jasper snuck around the side of her house and poked her head around just in time to see Topaz letting the police into the house. She made a run for her orange jeep still holding tightly to Peridot’s arm. She hopped in the jeep and Peridot scrambled into the passenger seat. Jasper turned the car on and slammed her foot on the gas sending the car shooting forward almost hitting a teenager trying to flee the scene. Peridot looked back just in time to see a blue haired girl come running around the side of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((The song Jasper is listening to is Love Bites by Halestorm))

Peridot spun around in her seat and lowered her head hoping Lapis hadn’t seen her with Jasper.  _‘What was that?’_  she had to wonder her eyes wandering over to her roommate who was going way over the speed limit. Usually Peridot would snap at her for breaking the law like this but right now she was way too confused to say anything. How did Jasper know Lapis? Why was Jasper holding her like that? What did she mean by the fun they use to have? These questions and a million more raced through Peridot’s head faster then even she could keep up with. Suddenly the car came to a screeching halt and Peridot was thrown forward pulling her out of her thoughts.

She scrambled to grab her seat belt and buckle up her eyes darting back forward to see they had come to a busy stop light. Jasper began digging for a cd until she found it and shoved it into the cd player during the volume as high as it’d go. Loud hard rock began playing and Peridot had to cover her ears at first being caught off guard by the sudden blast of music. She looked to Jasper who had a pissed off look on her face. If the music hadn’t been enough of an indication that she didn’t want to talk then the look on her face sure was.

Peridot wasn’t a fan of the music she preferred electronic. But she knew the band playing because Jasper played it so often. It was a band called Halestorm with a women as the leader singer. Jasper loved hard rock and bands with women singers. She skipped several songs until she got to one that Peridot almost knew by heart from how often Jasper listened to it.

 _“Don’t listen what your girlfriend says. She reads those magazines. That say you failed the test. You don’t have what she needs. I slither like a viper and get you by the neck. I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her.”_ she practically listened to the song on repeat all last year back when she’d just broken up with her ex. Peridot never met Jasper’s ex, she hated bringing her girlfriends back to their apartment when Peridot was around and when she did say she was bringing her girlfriends home Peridot knew that meant she needed to stay out of the apartment for the night. Jasper also hated talking about her girlfriends with Peridot. Often using the excuse that she wasn’t one for “Girl talk” with Peridot. Which was just fine by her considering Peridot hated “Girl talk” just as much as Jasper did.

A text popped up on Peridot’s phone, it was from Lapis.

_Hey! Sorry I ditched you like that, something came up._

Peridot’s fingers hovered over her phone a moment as her eyes shifted from Lapis’s picture to Jasper next to her back to Lapis. She chewed her lip a moment before replying

_No problem. My friend and I left earlier anyways._

_Aw pity! I wanted to meet your friend! Maybe next time. :)_

She didn’t want to say that the “friend” she brought was Jasper. She didn’t know how Lapis would respond and didn’t want to scare her off.  Peridot bit harder on her lip and replied with a quick and simple.

_Yeah._

Peridot began reading over the texts Jasper had send to Lapis with the music in the background things began to come together. Peridot looked to her phone then back to Jasper and felt a knot tie in her stomach. Lapis was Jasper’s ex and Peridot was chasing after her. She dropped her phone in her lap covered her mouth and whispered “Shit.”


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Lapis got home, and away from that hell hole of a party,  she wasn’t scared anymore. In fact she was angry. No not angry. She was down right pissed off. 

She kicked the door to her apartment open, slammed it shut again and stormed into her bathroom. She tossed her phone onto the counter, slammed her hands on the counter and stared at her reflection. She was mad at just about everything, at Jasper, Cat and Topaz, herself, everyone really. But mostly Jasper and herself.

How dare Jasper. How dare she come after Lapis like that again. What? Did she honest to god think she could just waltz back into Lapis’s life after what happened? Was she so fucking stupid that she actually thought Lapis would want to talk to her again, want to see her again?

The more Lapis thought about it the angrier she got. Jasper had no right at all to come back into her life. She had no right to contact Lapis at all, after everything she’d done to her and everything she caused. She didn’t deserve to see Lapis at all. Not after she got Malachite taken away.

The very thought of Malachite and Jasper set her blood on fire while simultaneously making her heart feel like it was being crushed. If it wasn’t for Jasper, Malachite wouldn’t have been taken away. If Jasper hadn’t made Lapis stay that night, she’d still have her baby sister. If Jasper…

Lapis sighed and put her head in her hands. Who was she kidding? It was all her fault. Malachite was taken away because of her and there was nothing she could do to change that. No matter how much she wanted to blame Jasper in the end it all fell back to the fact that Lapis was the big sister and she was suppose to have been there for her little sister.

Lapis bit her lip trying to hold tears back as she thought of her little sister. She closed her eyes trying to forget Malachite trying to replace her sadness with anger. She forced herself to think of Jasper again, thinking of all the things Jasper had done to her and all the things Jasper had caused. A heavy breath came out, slightly shaky from trying not to cry but angry all the same.

This was it, this was what she needed right now. She couldn’t think on the past, she couldn’t think about what happened. She needed to think about now and about what she was going to do in the future. She knew Jasper was still around and now Jasper knew she was around. She needed to do something about that. But what?

Her phone vibrated indicating a new text. She assumed it was from Peridot and that thought it self made her feel just a bit better. She wouldn’t tell Peridot anything about what happened. She didn’t need to know the darker sides of what had happened. For now she just wanted Peridot to like her for the good things. She grabbed her phone and checked. The moment of happiness washed away when she saw it wasn’t Peridot or even any of her friends. It was Jasper.

_miss me?_

She wanted to reply with something mean and sarcastic but that would probably just make Jasper happy. This was perfect though, Jasper was contacting her. She could use this to her advantage, now was her chance to get pay back.

_Yeah. Let’s meet up._


End file.
